


Sweetheart

by cowgirlracc



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Alpha Arthur Morgan, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bonding, Dom Arthur Morgan, Dom/sub, F/M, Fluff, High Honor Arthur Morgan, Hurt/Comfort, Knotting, Omega Reader, Pet Names, Pining, Praise Kink, Reader-Insert, SO MUCH FLUFF, Size Difference, Size Kink, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:07:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23398201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cowgirlracc/pseuds/cowgirlracc
Summary: Ever since he saved you from the O'Driscolls, you have been pining after Arthur Morgan, a strong but gentle alpha. He didn't make it difficult to fall in love with because of his rugged good looks and caring personality, but will the alpha return your feelings?
Relationships: Arthur Morgan/Original Female Character(s), Arthur Morgan/Reader
Comments: 15
Kudos: 303





	Sweetheart

**Author's Note:**

> This is really just me lamenting how much I love Arthur Morgan and how he deserves better. Plus I felt there wasn't enough Alpha Arthur so, enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Arthur Morgan or any RDR 2 characters.  
> DO NOT COPY OR REPOST MY WORK

You never imagined yourself running with an infamous gang of ruthless outlaws and killers, desperately clinging to a lifestyle that was becoming extinct.

You also never imagined yourself falling for one of them.

The comfortable and simplistic lifestyle you and your brother led hadn't left room for wild adventures or fierce romances like those depicted in the old westerns you liked to read. Your shared cottage sat in the northern Heartlands, a quiet property disturbed only by the rustling wind or the occasional traveler.

A safe life.

One which was disrupted when your dear brother was killed in a bar fight.

With your only protector freshly buried, your homestead became an easy target for wandering gangs and criminals. You had also become a target; a pure, unmated omega was a rare occurrence in these parts. And although you had dreams of a handsome, doting alpha sweeping you off your feet, you had to focus on surviving.

You were just barely getting by when the mangy O'Driscolls came knocking down your door, changing your life forever.

. . . . .

You groggily opened your eyes, your vision swimming and warping as you tried to focus. You could feel the dull ache in your temple where an O'Driscoll had swiftly knocked you out with the butt of his pistol.

Upon moving your limbs you found them bound with rope, digging into your skin uncomfortably as you attempted to catch your barrings.

You were in a barn, the floor caked with snow and dirt as the freezing cold seeped through your thin chemise making you shiver, your jaw quaking against a gag. 

An O'Driscoll boy was over in the corner, leaning against a post and dozing off. You curiously sniffed the air, his scent giving off his status as a beta.

_The one who knocked me out_ you thought bitterly.

You jumped as gunshots split the air outside the barn, cutting through the loud blizzard and startling the boy awake. He jumped up, ambling over to the barn door, cracking it open to see what was going on. He muttered a small _shit_ before running out of sight, presumably to ambush whoever entered the barn.

You trembled from the cold and fear. The shots had ceased and you prayed that someone was here to rescue you even though the only person you knew was six feet under.

The barn doors slowly creaked and you whimpered behind your gag as a new scent drifted near you.

_Alpha._

Your stomach dropped, thinking that this alpha would be just like the O'Driscolls.

But as the scent enveloped you, fear melted into comfort. This alpha smelled nothing like the potent O'Driscolls. The essence of tobacco and gunpowder reached your nose, and as you inhaled deeper the alphas natural woody pheromones wrapped around you like an embrace.

The barn doors suddenly swung open and braced there against the howling wind was a man.

Other than his beautiful scent, the first thing that stood out to you was his stature.

This alpha was huge.

He must have been over six foot with a large chest and wide shoulders, his hand clutched around a revolver, ready to fight. You knew this alpha had copious amounts of muscle and strength even though he was bundled in a thick coat; his form was massive. His eyes widened against the dark room before they landed on you.

You both froze.

This alpha was gorgeous.

Intense eyes ran over your small form, thick parted lips partially hidden behind a thick beard that framed prominent cheek bones. His brow furrowed as he took in your bound limbs and shivering frame. You could see his nostrils twitch as he took in your scent, unintentionally letting out a soft growl at the sweetness.

It still sent a shiver down your spine.

You snapped out of your daze, remembering the O'Driscoll hiding somewhere in the room to attack this alpha. You whimpered at the man, eyes wide and frantic, trying to warn him of the impending danger.

The alpha rushed over, kneeling before you.

"Shh, hey it's alright, sweetheart," the alpha murmured, his husky voice like music to your ears.

Your attempt to warn him proved fruitless for as he reached for your gag, the boy dropped from his hiding spot, knocking the alpha to the ground.

"You bastards shot my cousin!" the O'Driscoll shouted.

"Well he started it," the man growled back as he got to his feet, the childish response momentarily humoring you.

Their ensuing scuffle ended quickly, with your savior easily overpowering the smaller beta. He stood over the unconscious boy, catching his breath before turning to you again. He paused as another voice rang out from the snow.

"Arthur!" it shouted.

"Hold on!" he called back.

He knelt before you again and the proximity revealed more details of his face; brilliant blue eyes, small freckles dotting along his strong nose, and a minuscule scar on his chin. He reached around his belt and pulled a large knife from its sheath, you flinched at the sight of it.

"Easy there," he soothed. "I'm not gonna hurt you."

He sawed through the ropes around your legs and arms, the limbs immediately sagging with relief. Sheathing the knife, the alpha then gently removed the gag from your face and you relaxed the cramped muscles in your jaw. You smiled at him in gratitude.

"Much better," he said in a low drawl. "Let's get you warm."

The voice from before called out again and the alpha sighed.

"Hold on sweetheart." As he got up he draped a blanket from nearby around your shoulders rubbing your arms.

You purred at the attention and the man smiled before walking out of the barn to speak to the man outside. You missed his intoxicating scent and warmth as soon as he left.

That should have been the first sign. You've known this man for ten minutes and your inner omega already craved him.

As the two men talked outside, you wrapped the blanket tighter around you, relieved to finally have some warmth from the bitter cold, and gently rubbed your wrists that were raw from the ropes. You pondered about the alpha, how he looked so rough and intimidating yet was so gentle around you. Judging by the weapons strapped to him and the power he exuded, this was no humble rancher or lawman.

He was an outlaw.

Their conversation ended and the beautiful alpha from before came in with some more blankets. You saw another man with a dark mustache behind him, waiting at the doors.

You couldn't control the relieved whimpers as he approached you, enveloping you once more with his scent and placing another blanket around you. He smiled softly at your noises.

"My name's Arthur," he introduced as he helped you up, "you're safe now, sweetheart."

. . . . .

That was the day you became apart of the infamous Dutch van der Linde gang.

It was the most difficult transition you've ever had. Being one of few omegas in the gang -the only pure one at that- was something to get used to. Constantly surrounded by alpha pheromones emanating from dangerous outlaws, a harping Miss Grimshaw putting you to work, and Dutch himself keeping a close eye on you was more than overwhelming. However, there was one silver lining:

Arthur Morgan.

You sighed thinking about him as you sewed.

Ever since rescuing you from the O'Driscolls, he's been nothing but kind and gentle towards you; always making sure you were comfortable and safe. He put up a tough demeanor around everyone, never letting the gang see the cowboy turn soft, but you saw straight through it to the kind alpha he was.

How could you not feel sweet on him?

Of course the girls noticed how docile and dreamy you were around Arthur, teasing you by nudging you or giggling behind their hands whenever he was around. As soon as Arthur would walk away you brushed them off with heated cheeks making them cackle even more.

You couldn't deny your feelings towards the tough alpha. Your inner omega was drawn towards him too, always trying to claw to the surface when you caught a whiff of him or when he touched you. His deep voice and divine scent awakening something in you that you didn't know even existed; his ruggedly handsome looks not helping.

Never had you reacted this way towards an alpha and it was getting harder as the weeks went by to hide it from Arthur.

You resumed your sewing, sighing as a deep ache settled in your heart.

. . . . .

Hitching the basket of laundry higher on your hip, you made your way to the edge of camp.

Ever since arriving at Horseshoe Overlook, the beautiful Dakota River with its twinkling water and soothing motions had entranced you. Grimshaw had kept you busy with chores and you never found the opportunity to visit the water until now, making the excuse that the laundry needed to be tended to. That got you a suspicious squint from the mistress but nevertheless she let you go.

The beating of hooves approaching made you pause and turn.

"Who's that!" Bill shouted to the new comer.

"Arthur! You dumbass," Arthur retorted, making you giggle.

He caught sight of you as he neared the hitching post, smiling at your melodic giggles.

"Back early from bounty hunting, Mr.Morgan?" you greeted.

"Sheriff was runnin' out of con-men for me to bring in." He dismounted from his beautiful shire, feeding the filly a carrot. "Besides, I'd rather be around these lowlifes," he added, waving his arm towards camp.

"Aw, we're not all that bad Mr.Morgan," you teased.

His intense eyes settled on you, raking them across your frame; you squirmed under the attention.

"Of course, my lady," he said intently.

You could feel the warmth spread across your cheeks at his tone when his eyes settled on the basket in your arms.

"And where are you off to?" he nodded to the basket, casually resting his hands in his gun belt.

"Down to the river to wash some laundry," you gestured over your shoulder, "It looks beautiful from the cliff and I've been wanting to visit it for awhile now."

His brow furrowed.

"Alone?" he questioned.

"Um, yes?" you respond, your voice tilting up in confusion.

Arthur shifted his weight on his feet, tipping his head down until the gambler hat was hiding his face. You realized what he was uncomfortable about.

"Just because I am an omega doesn't mean I can't take care of myself, Mr.Morgan," you quipped before his head snapped back up to you, eyes wide.

"No, no, that's not what I meant," he scrambled to explain, "It's just...I guess-um-" he sighed to himself."It would make me feel better if someone was with you, just in case."

You noticed his struggle and decided to tease him a little more.

"I'll have you know I can be quite deadly if I so choose to be," you said haughtily.

He smirked at you, chuckling at your display.

"Is that so? I'd still rather you had someone with you. You don't even have a gun," he pointed out, crossing his arms cockily.

"Well then," you said, tilting your head up petulantly and holding out an upturned hand, expecting Arthur to supply you with a weapon. Lord knows he had plenty strapped to him.

Instead of the cold metal of a revolver on your palm, you felt Arthur's rough hand clasp yours, turning it over and pulling it up towards his face. Your facade of confidence was immediately wiped away, mouth dropping open as you watched him lean down, the brim of his hat hiding his face.

You felt his rough beard brush your knuckles as he left a soft kiss on the back of your hand, his lips lingering before tilting his head back up at you, a light blush on his cheeks.

You could feel the burning of your cheeks, positive that your face was bright red.

"I'd like to spend time with you, sweetheart, if you'll have me," he said softly, his hand still enveloping yours.

You ducked your head down to hide the wide smile overtaking your face, eyes on his large hand holding yours; the size difference delighted you.

"I'd like that too," you say bashfully. The omega in you jumped with excitement at the alpha's forwardness and his responding smile was soft, almost fond, one you had never seen from him.

"After you, my lady," Arthur reluctantly released your hand and extravagantly raised his arm towards the river making you laugh. And the two of you started down the valley.

For the next half hour, you knelt next to the water washing the laundry as Arthur sat nearby, waiting for you to finish. You breathed in the fresh valley air, enjoying the gentle songs of the birds and grass swaying in the wind.

Arthur had found a rock to rest on and was drawing in his journal. occasionally setting his eyes on you, though they darted back down to the page when you glanced at him, and the surrounding valley.

You had finished the last shirt, hanging it neatly over the side of the basket when an idea popped into your head. You smiled devilishly and discreetly shifted your gaze to Arthur. The alpha had put his journal away and was cleaning one of his revolvers; distracted.

_Perfect._

You submerged your arm into the water and quickly swiped it in Arthur's direction, the icy water splashing over his pants. He gasped and dropped the revolver, looking down at his now soaked trousers.

You tried to hide your laughter behind your hand as his attention snapped to you, but you couldn't stop the cackles from escaping.

His shock subsided as his lips drew into a playful smirk, pushing himself up and stalking towards you, only giving you enough time to scramble up before pouncing.

You felt his burly arms wrap around your waist and behind your knees, easily sweeping you off of your feet as you gasped at the quick motion.

"Arthur!" you yelped, your arms immediately going around his neck to secure yourself.

"Now, I don't think that was very nice of you miss," he jokingly chastised as he waded further into the river, the water now reaching his knees. "Making a fool of me when I've been nothing but a gentleman to you."

You belatedly realized he meant to drop you into the water as revenge and you squealed as he bounced you in his arms.

"Arthur no! Please!" you yelled breathlessly, clinging tighter to the alpha and hiding your laughter in his chest.

"Don't know if I can take that kind of betrayal, especially from you," he huffed, a teasing edge to his voice.

You screamed as he bounced you again, clawing at his shirt desperately.

"I'm sorry!" you squealed between laughter.

His grip on you loosened and you finally squeaked.

"Alpha, please!" You paused as you realized what you had said.

Arthur's muscles went rigid, his hands tightening on you which made you look up at his face.

His smirk was gone and his eyes focused intently on you as a darkness clouded them. There was a palpable charge in the air as his scent shifted from light and airy to heady and rich. You realized just how close your faces were as his presence made you dizzy.

"Say it again," he demanded lightly.

"Alpha," you whispered.

Arthur eyes closed as a soft growl left his throat, leaning his forehead against yours. Your heart raced as your eyelids drifted closed, feeling the thick muscle in his arms flex around your body.

"You are making me feel so many things, omega," he murmured then finally closed the distance between your lips. 

The world stilled around you. You no longer heard the gentle waves of the river, the soft calls from the birds, or the light swaying of the grass, only the rustle of the alphas shirt as your arms tightened around his neck and the quiet sigh he let out.

The man you had been pining over for weeks was kissing you.

He actually wanted you back. The realization bounced around your head and excited you, never thinking this rough outlaw would actually have feelings for you too. You would cherish this tender moment for as long as you lived.

You gasped softly as he deepened the kiss, his tongue dominating your mouth as he pulled you even closer.

You could feel the burly muscle shifting under his clothes as he held you. Decades of fighting and work had hardened the man into the tough alpha he was today, and you knew just how much power Arthur had; especially over you. His strength sparked a smoldering heat between your hips and startled a whine out of your throat.

He growled in response and moved towards the shore, separating your lips. You gazed dreamily up at him as he gently set you down, your hands resting over his chest and feeling his racing heart.

Arthur cupped your cheeks tenderly and placed a soft kiss on your lips as his face broke into a wide smile, mirroring yours.

"Arthur," you say breathlessly, at a loss for words.

"I know sweetheart," he brushed a strand of hair away from your face. "I know."

. . . . .

As the sun dipped low in the sky, bathing the Heartlands in a soft glow, you leaned further back against Arthur's chest, his arms enveloped you as he gripped the reins. You let out a soft sigh as you looked out over the beautiful green hills, blissfully relaxed against the alpha.

Miss Grimshaw had set all of the girls to work that day despite Karen and Mary-Beth's protests, none of you stopped as the day dragged on, washing, cleaning, and sewing until your hands were raw and your back ached.

You had just finished for the day when Arthur approached, the stress immediately leaving your body at the sight of the alpha. He offered to go for a ride and you jumped at the opportunity to be with him alone and to get away from camp.

Ever since that afternoon by the river, the alpha was even more forward with his intentions; leaving you flowers and lovely drawings in your tent, buying you jewelry, and even gifting you a revolver engraved with a doe on the stock. If you didn't know any better you'd say the sweet alpha was courting you.

He also grew more affectionate, touching and holding you whenever he got the chance. You were basking in the attention from the otherwise stoic outlaw, always smiling after the alpha kissed you.

You were falling deeper in love with Arthur and you wanted more than anything for him to bond you, making you his omega forever. But he never went further than heated kisses and wandering hands, not wanting to alert any gang members or to make you uncomfortable, even though you were more than okay with his advances.

You could tell that the alpha was holding back with the way he lingered over your mating spot as he kissed down your neck, his grip tightening on your hips as he smelled your sweet slick, and his tense muscles when you ran your hands down his arms, shoulders, and chest, clenching in restraint; as if all he wanted to do was pick you up and take you over and over again until you were screaming on his knot.

It was arduous to hold back your desire for Arthur. The man was hard to resist but easy to fall for.

You closed your eyes and felt the subtle breeze brush your cheeks, your body rocking with the canter of the horse as you trekked through the lush grasslands.

As the sky darkened, Arthur pulled the horse to a stop, reaching around you to pat its strong neck.

"Wanna sit for awhile? Maybe do some star-gazing?" he asked you.

You felt him rest his head on your shoulder and you turned to quickly kiss him on the cheek.

"Well ain't you the most romantic outlaw I ever met," you joked.

He chuckled into your neck as his hands stroked your sides, slowly dragging down to the tops of your thighs, making you hum in content. He kissed the side of your neck before dismounting, holding his hands out to you. You braced your hands on his strong shoulders as he lifted you down from the horse, also pulling out his bed roll from the saddle.

"So you don't get that pretty little skirt dirty," he said when you eyed him.

The alpha plopped heavily on the blanket, grasping your hand and pulling you down onto his lap, making you laugh in delight at his antics. You sighed as Arthur wrapped his arms around your frame, pulling you in closer to his torso as he rested his head on your shoulder; his scruff tickled your neck. He tilted your chin up, turning your attention to the sky; you gasped at what you saw.

A brilliant nebula sat against the black canvas of the sky, cutting through it like a snake as twinkling stars swam in its wake. The stars blinked like glittering diamonds as the moon bathed the Heartlands in a soft glow. You had never seen anything like it, your eyes darted around drinking in the breathtaking show. The beauty of the sky wiped every negative feeling and memory away from your conscience until all you could feel was pure joy and freedom. You felt all your sorrows melt away as a pair of rough hands stroked your stomach.

"Arthur," you breathed out, pulling your gaze from the sky to him.

To your surprise, Arthur wasn't reveling in the earth's beauty like you were, his attention was solely on you. His eyes held so much love and adoration, leaving you speechless as he cupped your cheek. He smiled softly.

"You're so damn gorgeous, sweetheart."

In that moment, a feeling had drifted into your heart, settling in every corner and making it beat faster against your rib cage. You knew what it was. You felt it every time you were with the outlaw and when he inhabited your thoughts.

_Love_

Pure, unconditional love.

"I'm in love with you, Arthur, I know I am," you said reverently as tears bubbled in your eyes.

Arthur breathed out shakily, tilting his head down as he pulled you closer. You furrowed your brow when he hid from you.

"I'm not a good man I...I don't deserve you, sweetheart," he murmured.

You shook your head as you ran your hands through his hair, pulling his face up to look at you. You saw the pain, the anguish in his misty eyes, the years of self loathing and guilt he harbored. You wanted to take it all away from him and make him see the man he really is. The man you're in love with.

"Arthur Morgan, I love you," you said sternly. "You know what that means?"

He closed his eyes as he leaned into your hands, a tear slipping down his cheek.

"It means that I want you, _all_ of you. Yes, you've done bad things but that doesn't make you a bad man. Good people do bad things, Arthur, and you can't change that. I don't need you to change. I need you to be the man I know you are. The one who would die for his family, who takes care of the ones he loves, who puts his own life on the line to save a stranger. I want you, flaws and all. Everything that you believe makes you unworthy of love, throw it out because you are worthy of it and more. You deserve so much more than you think." You could feel the tears slipping down your cheeks. "You make me so happy, the happiest girl in the world. You treat me with respect and you are always so gentle and caring. How could I not fall in love with you, you're everything I want in a man...in an alpha."

You could feel his hands shaking on your waist as his eyes finally opened to look at you. You smiled wetly at him, placing your hand on his chest, right over his heart as his lips slowly turned up.

"Dammit sweetheart, you know how to make a grown man cry," he chuckled. "I love you, you've had my heart since I first laid eyes on you."

You surged forward, wrapping your arms around his shoulders and burying your head in his neck; overwhelmed with emotion.

"I want to be good for you, sweetheart, I want to be a good alpha to you," he murmured above you.

"Oh, Arthur. You already are."

You pulled back to face him, tightening your arms around him before leaning in. Your lips met in a gentle kiss, his hands softly stroking your back.

You stayed like that for awhile, pausing for breath and diving back in as the moon passed between clouds, the breeze rustling the grass. You could faintly hear Arthur's horse grazing in the field, the delicate environment lulling you into a dreamy headspace as the alpha kissed you.

Arthur detached his lips, trailing them across your jawline and down to your neck. You sighed and tilted your head back, presenting and inviting the alpha in as you ran your hands through his hair. He nuzzled your neck, leaving soft kisses on the skin before hovering over your mating spot. You moaned as he nipped at it, not yet breaking the skin, and his hands dragged down to your hips, grip tightening in response.

His rich scent clouded your mind as his hands explored you body, a dull ache settling between your hips at the attention. He brought his lips to your ear.

"I want you, omega," he murmured. He dragged your hips into his and you gasped as you felt his desire. "See what you do to me?"

You whimpered and bit down on your lip as you slowly ground your hips against him. He growled and manhandled you onto your back, suspending himself above you.

"Alpha," you moaned.

"Let me take care of you, sweetheart," he whispered.

As soon as you nodded your head, the alphas hand traveled up your skirt, his rough palm sending tingles throughout your body. He made contact with your center, groaning at the wetness there and stroked over the folds, making you whine loudly. He nosed the sleeve of your blouse off your shoulder, mouthing at your exposed collarbone as he sunk his fingers in. You squeaked as he moved his thick fingers around, sending more and more jolts of pleasure throughout your core and soaking your entrance.

You dragged your hand down his tense arm, feeling the thick muscle flex as his fingers moved inside you, your other hand gripping his hair. He slid the pad of his thumb over your bundle of nerves and you came undone, whimpering as waves of pleasure rolled through your body and making your back arch against him.

"That's it darling, good girl," his voice deepened as you came down. "Gorgeous."

You panted looking up at him, whining at the sensitivity as his fingers slid out of you.

"Take me, alpha, I'm yours," you whimpered.

Arthur growled as he leaned down to connect your lips in a heated kiss, his mouth dominating yours. He unbuckled his belt with one hand, the other bunching your skirt up to your waist as he pulled himself out. He groaned as he stroked himself a couple of times.

You wrapped your legs around the mans waist and he guided himself in. You whimpered as he went in, his size stretching you deliciously until his hips were flush with yours.

Arthur breathed out heavily, dipping his head down as he braced himself on his elbows around your head. You whined when he twitched inside you as you spread your legs farther apart, inviting him to move.

The first thrust curled your toes and arched your back, both of you groaning at the feeling. He drove powerfully into you, punching whimpers from your throat as his hand gripped your thigh and hooked it over his shoulder. The new angle made you scream in ecstasy as your bodies moved together in an erotic dance. Both chasing sweet release.

"That's it, darling, scream for me," Arthur panted. "Such a good omega."

His praises clouded your mind as you drew nearer to release.

"You're mine, sweetheart," he growled as you felt the swelling of his knot against you. "My omega."

His possessive words sent you over the edge, flashes of color dancing behind your eyelids as you arched your back. Arthur buried his head in your neck, giving a couple more powerful thrusts before he shoved his knot in, tying you together and pumping his essence into you.

The alpha sank his teeth into your mating spot as you screamed out, your vision whiting out as your souls intertwined. You felt the rush of endorphins and pheromones as the alpha made you his. You laid there exhausted as Arthur licked at the wound, sealing the bond.

He moved his mouth away from your neck, his handsome face coming in to view. He smiled down at you tenderly, stroking your cheek with his thumb as your lips twitched up.

You could feel the adoration and love through the bond, making you sigh happily.

"Arthur," you whispered blissfully.

"I know, sweetheart," he murmured in his deep drawl. "I know."

**Author's Note:**

> Ahaha I'm a mess. I was listening to "Mountain Hymn" from the RDR 2 soundtrack as I was writing the love confession scene can you tell??? Let me know what you think and thank you for reading!


End file.
